Tuesday Afternoon
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Sara finds out she’s pregnant. Now she’s faced with telling the other’s and the pressure of her job. GSR :
1. A life so changed

**Title – Tuesday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI :(. But I am sure if we all pull our money together we can buy Sara and Grissom to make our own CSI together haha. **

**Summary – Sara finds out she's pregnant. Now she's faced with telling the other's and the pressure of her job. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – This story takes place sometime around the third season.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

When the wind was whistling through the cracks in the window panes sending the curtains in a dancing frenzy and the shadows cast eerie figures on the wall, sent shivers down anyone's back. The creaks and odd electrical buzz noises were heard throughout the house and this was the time Sara Sidle hated being alone.

A rare, large storm was dousing the citizen's and guests of Las Vegas to Mother Nature's wrath. The wind was strong and chilly to the bone, the rain felt like small pellets falling from the sky and the lighting was brighter then the sun while the thunder shook walls.

Tonight was not a night Sara wanted to be alone, she even spent hours turning and tossing trying to sleep but she … shamelessly became reliant on another's comfort. Although he rarely shared her bed … and they would almost never spend the night at each other's houses she still became used to his arms around her at night. He helped her sleep and get through the nightmares and dark lingering thoughts.

After a loud crack she gave a start and sat up quickly coming to a conclusion. She dialed his number and waited for four rings before his hoarse voice came on the line.

"Yes?"

"I need you… I can't sleep." She spoke quietly hoping he'd take the bait and bite.

He hesitated but finally he said, "I'll be right in." and hung up, it was a weird choice of words but whatever. As long as he was on his way.

She sat up waiting for him for thirty minutes and as each minute passed a strange upset feeling would rise in her stomach. Lately she has been feeling needy and emotional and that alone gave her an unsettling feeling.

A knock came at the door and she pulled it open revealing the one person she needed right now, "Hey." She smiled stepping back to let her tall lover in.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and went into his arms, "I am now."

"Sara…" he seemed hesitant as if he wasn't sure how to tell her, "You can't keep calling in the middle of the night requesting me."

Her shoulders tensed in his arms and he immediately regretted his words and wished he could swallow them. He cared for her, he did… but he couldn't keep slipping out in the middle of the night even with his job being what it was. People would begin to find his actions … suspicious.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her using his foot to shut the front door. They made their way to her bed and continued their kissing frenzy.

His large hands roamed her body, heating her and giving her the comfort she craved as their bodies hit the bed. She pulled his clothes off and he did the same for her. Their grunts and moans were the only sounds heard besides the sound of their flesh hitting flesh. He hated when she scratched him, said there would be questions, but in the moment of ecstasy it was hard not too. And as he cried out her name she knew he wouldn't care until the morning.

She held onto his face as he breathed in and out heavily and fell into her arms coming down from his post orgasmic state.

He kissed her forehead and rolled off to the side taking her in his arms. She took comfort in his warmth knowing that by the time she would wake up he would be gone.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Sara took another sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter. She was lonely at home once again and just as she assumed, he was gone before the daylight. She had the entire day to herself until the sun began to set, so Sara figured around seven she would head into work, only about three hours early.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Sophia come waltzing in, she turned and spotted Sara.

"You're here early."

Sara only nodded and kept sipping her coffee.

"When was the last time you took a vacation Sara? You look beat."

Sara's glare should have been enough to split the blonde's head open but she just stood there waiting for Sara's answer. When none came she shook her head and took off.

Sara sighed, even though she disliked the woman, she was right. Sara was getting tired. It wasn't like her; she always had an abundance of energy and could keep going for days and days. Now it seemed she would get tired from just coming into work now.

"You're here early." She looked up to see Grissom talking to her. He went straight to the coffee.

She smirked, "You too."

"I have an excuse," He said pouring some honey into his coffee and taking a sip. A look of contentment washed over his features, "I had court and came in to do some paperwork."

"I was bored."

"Brass just got a call for a B & E if you are interested in it my dear." He left leaving her with a wink.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Sara was sitting in the locker room, the Breaking and Entering turned out to be a 419, AKA, dead body and took her all day to process the scene since she was there so early nobody was available to back her up. She was way past on a double and decided to turn the evidence into the lab and come back tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes. That's what Grissom always told her anyways. She grimaced as she pulled her boots off and rubbed her aching toes.

"Hey Sara," Catherine came into the locker room and smiled sitting down next to the brunette, she had already gone home, Sara never did. She looked around and saw it was clear, "Do you by any chance have any tampons? I completely forgot I was supposed to start today." Catherine laughed rolling her eyes.

Sara smiled and reached into her locker and stopped short the tips of her fingers on the box. Realization dawned on her. When was the last time she had hers? Was it bad that she couldn't remember? Normally she would shrug it off and guess she just forgot but wasn't late, but her box of tampons was full… she never used them.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Sara?"

"Here." Sara thrust the box at her and stood up closing her locker. Now she had to rush off to the drug store and hope she was wrong. She couldn't handle this. A baby? Ohhh not good at all. She was rushing through the halls that she never noticed Grissom walking the same way that is, until she slammed into him.

She shook her head, he was the last person she needed to see right now. She needed to think about what to do or how to tell him if it was true.

"Sorry Griss…" She mumbled rubbing her head where it collided into his clip board.

"You okay?" He asked gently taking her shoulder into his hand.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm heading out, I'll see you later." She said as she was walking past him and out the double doors leading towards the parking garage.

Grissom shook his head, she has been acting weird lately. Really needy and emotional. That wasn't the Sara he knew. Sara Sidle acted like she didn't need anyone and would go days without rest, now she couldn't go one day without sleep.

"Grissom you got a moment?" Archie's voice came ringing in from behind him.

Grissom sighed and turned to give his attention to the young lab rat.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Sara spent a few hours cruising along the strip, weaving in and out of tourists and watching the entertainment the casinos provided for audience and hope that they will stay at their hotel. She needed some time to think and in truth she was avoiding the truth. She had a gut feeling that she was indeed pregnant but that didn't mean she couldn't still be in denial.

After being bumped into the third time Sara went straight to a Walgreens and got what she needed, several pregnancy boxes. She shoved the money onto the counter and took off back towards her car feeling mixed feelings. She felt sick and afraid.

The thought of her, miss –stay-up-all-night-solving-puzzles, a mother? She watched as a family of bright yellow hair walked by, the two daughters were holding onto their older brother's hand as he carefully listened to what his father was telling him. The mother was standing more towards the back watching them with love. Sara walked past them wondering if that could ever be them, watching their children with love. Little dark haired brats waking them up in the morning crying about something and perhaps… she would like being a mother?

Sara got into her car once she walked back to it, placed her purchases on the passenger side and slammed her car door shut. Her stomach was in knots and she felt anxious to the core. She drove home in silence and without music she wanted so bad to call him but she didn't want to disturb him at work, especially when she wasn't sure.

She walked into her apartment and now it suddenly felt too small and lonely, not at all fit for a baby. Her living room was right when she stepped into the doorway, behind that was her desk, office actually. Her kitchen was to the left of that. And to the right was her single bedroom and a master bathroom.

Which is where she was headed with her bag of goodies. This was it, she thought as she placed one by one of the plastic applicators on the sink, this would seal her fate. When she couldn't go anymore she flushed and washed her hands counting out ten pregnancy tests. It said to wait fifteen minutes and she knew this was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

She made it through, she twiddled her thumbs and sat on the toilet seat, and once the 'ding' was heard Sara was on her feet picking up one of the plastic fate holders.

The pink plus sign stared her up in the face and her breath quickened as well as her heart beat. She felt hot under the collar and she dropped the small test picking up another. Again she repeated it by picking up and dropping all ten of the tests.

She thought she steeled herself but apparently staring at nine positive and only one negative pregnancy test's was more real then she could ever imagine. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She slid to the floor holding one of the plastic tests and looked at it. She was pregnant, she was carrying a little person inside of her. It should be beautiful, it should be a blessing, a real marvelous thing, but she just continued to cry in sorrow, fear, desperation.

The back of her head hit the wall as her sobs became harder, wracking through her body. She didn't want to be a mom, she was content with herself and her new lover. They were just beginning their relationship and she didn't want to scare him off so quickly…. But what else could she do?

Sara didn't realize how long she cried for but when her bottom turned numb, head hurt, and her voice was hoarse she stood up on shaky legs and made it to the phone. She dialed his number and waited hoping he would answer.

"Sara?" He spoke, lots of people were heard around him, he must still be at work.

Could she tell him? Would he accept her and the baby still? Was this going to strengthen their relationship? There was only one way to find out.

"Hank, I'm pregnant."

_**OH MY!! This is just the prologue but still, I hope it was juicy for you guys! Oh do not worry, this WILL be a Grissom/Sara love fest. You guys want to share your day with me so much but there is only one way to do it. You press the 'Leave Review' button. Only then can I listen to your day. **__****___


	2. Goodbye, Hello

**Title – Tuesday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI :(. But I am sure if we all pull our money together we can buy Sara and Grissom to make our own CSI together haha. **

**Summary – Sara finds out she's pregnant. Now she's faced with telling the other's and the pressure of her job. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – This story takes place sometime around the third season.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

"See that?" Dr. Seymour asked showing Sara a blurry peanut. He was going to be her obstetric doctor during her pregnancy and so far he proved to be comforting, especially when he saw her embarrassment and discomfort when he asked where her husband was. Sara talked to Hank, he seemed shocked and quiet so when she asked if he was alright he chocked out that he was fine and… happy. Sara did not believe him, but he would come around. She was starting to have doubts when she scheduled this appointment which she told him in advance and somehow today seems to be the busiest day of the year for him.

He pulled that strange warm device out from her legs and cleaned her up. They tried to see the baby on an ultrasound but found nothing, so he tried a more… up close attempt. It was uncomfortable to have a camera type device shoved into her and have a look see into her innards, but there was her baby staring at her on the screen. Her little peanut.

She sat up and watched as he printed out a picture for her and wrote things down on her file.

"Well I would have to guess that you are ten weeks pregnant. Conception date would be between February 4th to the 12th. Everything is normal, you are progressing fine although I do recommend you try to stay in the lab instead of out in the field given the dangerous circumstances your job can lead too." Tim Seymour explained.

Sara nodded, although in her mind she knew she wasn't ready to tell the lab anything. This was her business and to be frank, she was afraid. She knew Hank wasn't exactly thrilled and he definitely wouldn't marry her at this time… She liked Hank, even began to fall for him over time but since she found out she was starting to wonder if… Hank is really made for her?

She sighed blissfully imagining what it would be like to lay here next to Grissom as he smiled and touched her hand telling her all of the scientific facts about pregnancy, instead she sat here alone. Of course he blatantly told her time after time that he wants nothing intimate with her.

"Well this is all for today, any questions?"

Sara slid from the bed and pulled her clothes into her lap, "why am I not showing? I haven't really seen any difference and I haven't had any morning sickness."

"Well some women are different, some start showing immediately some don't start showing until six months, it just depends on body type, height, weight. You are lean and tall so I would imagine you would start showing but… sometimes these aren't the answer. Morning sickness doesn't happen to all of pregnant women, it's just something that happens. Do not worry though, you and your baby are completely healthy." He smiled reassuringly and that was enough for Sara.

She thanked and left the Dr, bringing her clothes with her. She changed and headed towards her car. She couldn't exactly say she was excited especially if the man who helped create this baby was being a total Houdini by his amazing disappearance act.

She began to feel anxious and instead of going home she drove straight to work where she wouldn't worry about Hank at this moment.

She hid the baby sonogram picture into her glove compartment and grabbed her bags, ready to tackle any case. She saw a bunch of people and hardly any of who she knew, she was very early, and went straight to the locker room to drop off her bags.

Her lower regions were sore, and she felt like she was having cramps. The doctor said that was to be expected, with so much probing deep into the uterus. She sighed and curled her arms around her midriff. How was she ever going to tell the team? They would catch on soon enough, they were CSI's. They would be ashamed of her, or happy, whichever, but what would Grissom feel? Would he be jealous? Would he not care? Would he be happy she moved on?

And just like that she felt incredibly tired. She still had five hours until shift starts so she took off towards Grissom's office. He wouldn't be there and she wanted to take a nap where it was quiet and not be interrupted like she could be in the break room. When she got there she was right, it was cool, dark, and quiet. She lay down on his couch and pulled her cell phone out.

'Had my appointment, 10 weeks.' She sent her text to Hank and waited.

The chirp signaled the arrival. 'that's great… sorry couldn't go busy. Next time. Luv u.'

'can I see you tomorrow after work?'

'no I will be visiting some friends.'

She sighed of course she would get pregnant by the world's most flakiest man alive. She rolled over and dropped her cell phone on the floor and curled into the tightest ball she could muster and fell asleep.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

'_Chirp, chirp_!' Sara sat up with a start and looked for her chirping phone. She found it and looked at the glowing screen, _1 new message_. She opened the phone and looked at the message, it was from Hank.

'free time? Meet me at the diner.'

She hit the reply button, 'sure I guess. Meet you there now.'

She looked at the time and saw it was two hours before work started… she was asleep for three hours. She felt nauseous and bloated… and her throat didn't feel all that too great either. Her muscles ached and she felt a headache approaching. She clambered out of Grissom's office and ignored the questioning gazes as she went straight for her car in the garage.

The diner, was the place near their lab, walking distance in fact and it was the place they always went after a case or sometimes even before they started work. Greg called it tradition. Sara called it convenient, considering this place was open 24 hours.

Hank was seated at the table already eating. He ordered Sara her favorite dish, veggie omelet, with a side of hash browns and a huge glass of orange juice. She sat across from him and picked up her fork.

"Thanks…" she said softly and was about to dig in her food when she remembered the sonogram. She fished in her purse and pulled it out showing it to the supposed Daddy-to-be.

He set his fork down and wiped his hands on his napkin, "This is it then?" his eyes met hers, "The baby?"

Her nod was hesitant but it was there, "Oh… Sara." He got up and hugged her and as if all the years she spent bottling up her pain and became an expert at hiding her emotions they came flooding out.

Why she was crying, she really couldn't answer that, but with his arms holding her comforting with a sense of loving it wracked emotions foreign to Sara. She wasn't ready to be a mom. She didn't want to be a mom. She wasn't even sure if she was compatible with Hank, she was barely beginning to like him.

Hank handed her a tissue and she dried her face. Once she was composed Hank sat back across from her.

"I … I guess seeing the little guy makes it easier for me to accept."

"Accept? This isn't a money transfer waiting to be accepted Hank, this is a creation that happens when two people have sex." She said this a little loud out of irritation and Hank looked around nervously hoping nobody heard.

But Sara was on a roll, "You know what?" She stood up and grabbed the picture, "When you get your head out of your butt call me." She swiftly turned and left. Not once did he call her name or attempt to stop her from leaving.

She really knew how to pick them.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

A week passed, a fucking week and still no word from Hank. She really had to let him in… literally speaking. Now she was carrying his baby and he was busy playing EMT.

And as she sat in the break room in the CSI lab she couldn't help but take a bite of her cheese sandwich and get a flutter feeling in her belly. Normally she would pass it off as gas, but this time she had the sense that it was her baby. Her little peanut. She brushed her fingers over her still flat belly and smiled, the minute her eyes set on that tiny ball she knew she was in love. She was scared to death and was starting to rethink her relationship with Hank, but this baby had nothing to do with him. This baby was growing inside of her body and would be a part of her. Hank was just a biological supplier.

"Sara?" She looked up quickly and blushed. Greg caught her petting her belly lovingly.

"I um… my tummy is growling… tickles." She answered boldly taking a bite of her sandwich.

"huh… you have something at the front desk. Better go get it before Grissom dissects it." He didn't seem convinced but whatever was at the front seemed more important then holding her up and interrogating her for more answers.

She set her lunch down and raised an eyebrow wondering just what the younger lab tech was talking about. Sure enough, as she scaled the halls to the front with Greg hot on her heels Grissom was inspecting a large bouquet of many assorted colors and varieties of roses covered in beautiful butterflies. The butterflies looked so real and ridiculously close to the real anatomy of a butterfly that Grissom had his nose so deep into her roses she thought he might be consumed by the beautiful rose garden.

"See anything you like?" She asked him, startling him slightly.

He straightened up and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "The butterflies… they suit you." Was all he said as he walked back to his office.

Sara smiled and looked at the giant basket for any sort of card. Judy must have picked up on this and handed her a tiny card.

Sara thanked the older woman and turned the card around.

_Sara,_

_You mean the world to me_

_In fact I want to reevaluate _

_My life because of you_

_I love you_

_Hank_

_P.S. meet me at Alex at the Wynn_

Sara smiled widely; she wanted so badly to stay angry at Hank, but seeing his endearing letter gave her hope that they could make this relationship work. She sighed and clutched the letter tightly in her hand.

"Judy could you have one of the maintenance guys put this in my car?"

"Of course Sara."

With a curt nod for a thank you Sara walked briskly down the hall and caught a glimpse of Grissom's trouble gaze from inside his office. For a moment her heart went to him, but as she kept walking a long she steeled herself and knew he blew it. She tried to get him to understand just how deep her feelings lay and he still kept his head in a damn microscope. No, he lost his chance and now that she met someone he shows some kind compassion for her. It doesn't work that way, Grissom was just too late.

Sara shoved her note in her locker and grabbed her boots, Nick and she were heading out to a murder out near the Colorado river, near the Hoover Dam. It was going to be either a long night or extremely short. Only time will tell.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Gil was troubled. Even he couldn't lie about that. He always had a soft sport for the younger woman but always thought it was her brains and her age. She was the youngest CSI on the team… why wouldn't he feel protective of her?

But lately seeing her with Hank triggered jealousy emotions. He usually never felt that way and kept it tucked away so as not to affect his judgment. This wasn't the case lately… every time she had that bright smile he knew it was because of that EMT. He hated himself for even feeling a hint of jealousy. He doesn't have the nerve to approach Sara, he has no right going near her, especially with their circumstances. He is fifteen years older, her boss, and emotionally detached. It would never work. This Hank Peddigrew actually made her smile and was able to give her what she needs, a life outside of work and a friend. Something he just couldn't do for her.

So why does it hurt this bad to see her with him and happy?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

After the fight with Sara Hank had some time to think about what this could all mean. He was acting like a prick, and he knew it hurt her. But he couldn't help it, he is so scared. His life wasn't a game anymore, his fling had to put into serious mode, who is it going to be? Elaine, his girlfriend of four years or his newly mistress of only six months? As he walked along the sidewalk of the strip after their fight he had some serious time to himself. Elaine has been bothering him lately telling him that he needs to make a decision, either marry her or he could move on.

He loved Elaine, but then he met Sara and his apparent love for Elaine was put on the scale. He loved Elaine so much that he was willing to accept her career choice as a shady insurance rep that was until her met Sara who was so passionate about helping people as he is. He was confused now. Elaine was… home, always has been to him. He came home to her and made love to her, and since meeting Sara he just wanted to be her friend.

He had no idea that he would fall in love with her, he would actually get up in the middle of the night and leave Elaine to be with the young CSI. Something about her made him not worry about the consequences.

When Sara told him she was pregnant it was true he acted like a scumbag, but he is scared. What is going to happen to him now? Where would this leave him and Sara? Could he leave Elaine for Sara? Would he?

He came home to Elaine and it took him a week but watching his current girlfriend and thinking about what he could have he decided that Sara and this baby is his future.

He told Elaine he needed some time apart. She cried and asked why was he doing this so suddenly? It hurt, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted to feel love again, not become used to it. So he told Elaine it was over, he was going back to his apartment and think about their future together. Elaine was distraught so he left quickly with only a suitcase of his belongings. It hurt too much to see her in so much pain. But he had to do this, he didn't have a future with Elaine, he had a future with Sara Sidle, the soon to be mother of his baby.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

After shift that night, Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine all gathered at their usual diner and ate breakfast together like they normally do. Sara was unusually talkative and happy, much like how she used to be when she first arrived to Las Vegas. It has been years and just now the team was beginning to realize the change in the youngest CSI.

Catherine got up saying she wanted to take Lindsey to school. Nick said he was tired and Warrick said he had to go also giving no excuse as to why he was leaving. Sara and Grissom got up to leave also and began walking out to their cars. A conversation broke out somehow.

"You know I think today is going to be a good day." Sara said suddenly looking up at the sky once they were out of the diner. Grissom looked up and couldn't exactly see what she was seeing. The sky wasn't blue it was murky and light grayish, streaks of sunlight broke through shining light down on them, but what Sara was seeing wasn't in her vision.

"Well you solved that murder at the Hover Dam case in less then eight hours, impressive. I'd call that a good day."

Sara turned to him and smiled, "Do you ever feel like shutting people out but somewhere deep inside you know you have to give them a second chance?"

What was she talking about? He raised an eyebrow. Was she talking about him? Second chance for what?

"I suppose." He finally answered.

"I sort of broke up with Hank a week ago… but he wants to meet me tonight… and I think a second chance is in order."

Grissom just nodded. This was an uncomfortable territory for him. But why? Sara was his friend right? He gave up that privilege a long time ago when she first made her advances known down at the Forensics Academy to be anything but her friend.

"I'll see you later Grissom, I have sleep to catch up on!" She waved walking to her car. Sara, sleep? He watched her drive away and frowned. Good for Sara to finally move on and get a life, she didn't need to be tied down to an old fart anyways…

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Alex, at the Wynn was a very prestigious restaurant in Las Vegas so Sara knew exactly that this would mean she would have to dress elegant and even wear heels.

She went home to take a nap then around four in the after noon took a shower, dried her hair and used the curling iron to give her head full of long ringlets. Her dress was a tight fitting, knee length dress with a dark green silk pattern over the tops of her breasts.

She met Hank at the restaurant at seven PM and blushed when he stood still gaping at her appearance. He approached her with a single rose in a tiny pot, (he knew she hated cut roses) and kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't bad looking either, not in that stunning tux.

He took her arm and together they went to be seated in the dinning area.

The place took Sara's breath away, they were taken down a pure white regal staircase and into a French setting dinning room decorated in rich sunset hues. The place was magnificent and made her wonder just exactly how Hank was going to be able to afford this place!

"Sara…" he began once they were seated with a bottle of wine. Sara didn't touch it so the waiter brought her apple cider instead. "You have to understand that I was scared. I couldn't be happier that you decided to show up tonight. Forgive me?"

Sara smiled, giving him that cute little gap tooth smile, "I already have."

Their meal arrived and once again Sara's breath was taken away. She wasn't even sure what she ordered since everything was in French, but it tasted like chicken and looked amazing.

"Sara, I've made mistakes in my life and they were what made me hesitant of your news. But I can tell you right now how ready I am to be a father." He reached over and grabbed her hand, "You make me the happiest man Sara, you take my breath away at how such a wonderful woman you are."

He reached into his sleeve and Sara gasped as tiny tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Sara?" He opened the velvet box revealing a tiny white gold band with three tiny sapphire stones embedded inside, "Will you marry me?"

Being thirty –one Sara often came to the conclusion that she would probably never hear those words spoken since she put her life on hold for her career. But seeing Hank, her lover and father of her baby looking so handsome holding this beautiful ring she knew this was no illusion. This was her life.

"Yes!" She chocked out, letting the tears fall. Hank stood happily and placed the ring on left hand kissing her frantically on her cheeks, nose, forehead and finally her lips.

_Sara said YES?! Oh no poor Grissom!! He will be so hurt!! Oh this just gets better and better! *pulls out the pop corn*Oh by the way, I am not sure which finger the ring goes on… tried looking it up and turns out countries all over the world do different things. So I dunno. Let's just pretend I got it right haha. _


	3. She's leaving Home

**Title – Tuesday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI :(. But I am sure if we all pull our money together we can buy Sara and Grissom to make our own CSI together haha. **

**Summary – Sara finds out she's pregnant. Now she's faced with telling the other's and the pressure of her job. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – This story takes place sometime around the third season.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Whenever it rained Sara would feel close to home back in San Francisco. It was strange, but it always rained out there so when it rained in this dry desert Sara was instantly thrown back into time when she would wake up in her tiny apartment to the gentle pitter patter of the rain.

As she lay there stroking her fingers through Hank's hair she couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride and excitement as she looked at the sparkling ring on her finger. She was going to be married! And a mother! She often wondered how her life would be if Grissom would have just got with her. Would they be married? Would they have kids? Sara sighed as she pulled the sheets up higher around her naked body, now is not the time to dwell on the past. Grissom made his choice and now it was time for Sara to move on with Hank.

Who knew that a Tuesday afternoon would change her whole life around?

Hank yawned deeply and shoved Sara so she was lying back down, "Go back to sleep… it's too early." And he was out again.

He would have to grow used to her not sleeping. She rarely slept; she was consumed with nightmares so often as a child and most of her adult life that Sara just didn't spend her time sleeping. But boredom won out and she fell asleep next to him.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Usually Grissom would come into the office hours before shift started just to get a head start on everything but today he was running a little late. Meaning he only showed up an hour before shift started. He fed his pets, experiments and other odd entities in his office and settled into his chair to check his E-mail. A bunch of junk mail and letters of inquiries inviting him back to universities for a class or a semester.

Once that was done he decided to tackle the dreaded paperwork that was climbing up towards the sky. Not known to many people Grissom hated non orderly desks. Everything was in its place, the stapler in the top drawer next to the staples. Everything had a label and was put in its proper place so it was easy to find. And yet, people called him anal. How was he anal if he just liked to be able to find everything? Just because he had build up of paperwork that threatened to drown him didn't mean he was messy. He just hated paperwork.

Sara was a lot like him, he caught a glimpse of her locker. Everything was in it's place and people berated her for being anal also. The nerve…

After a good forty minutes he grabbed the folder on his desk that held all of their cases for tonight and walked straight into the break room where he knew his team of investigators would be. If he had been anyone else and not their direct supervisor he wouldn't believe that he was inside of one of the world's top rated Lab. Not with Warrick and Nicky shouting incoherently at an in adamant object known as a game consol and Catherine lying on the couch filing her nails.

"Alright gang, it's a slow night, so I'm going to have…" He looked around making sure he really hadn't missed anything, "Where is Sara?"

Warrick and Nick settled down and shut the game off giving their boss their undivided attention until he stopped mid speech looking for a certain brunette.

"Here…" A hoarse voice croaked out.

Grissom turned around and dropped his folder, "Jesus!" embarrassed, he fumbled around as he picked up his folder. Great, making a big deal about Sara's appearance wasn't giving him any points.

"Nice to see you too." She said coolly and took a seat next to Catherine. She could hold this against him, make him out to be a prick, but the truth of it is, she was sure she looked horrible. Her skin was pale and sticky from a light layer of sweat. She hadn't had any troubles with morning sickness until this morning. And it hadn't stopped all afternoon, or night for that matter. She was shaky on her legs and couldn't keep anything down. She called her doctor and he said it was normal. Sometimes delayed morning sickness can hit hard for a few days.

"Uh… you okay?" Grissom asked hesitating.

"Fine." She said softly sipping ginger ale.

"Okay, Warrick, Nick, and Catherine there are three DB's off in Henderson. Sara, you're with me today. We're going to tackle that paper work in my office."

Sara's face crumbled. She hated paperwork. What a jerk! Passing his tasks off to her. But a wave of nausea quickly changed her mind, maybe a day in the lab wouldn't be so bad.

Warrick and Nick passed by chuckling and Catherine just gave Sara a few breath mints whispering, 'vomit breath' and all three left.

She should have been mad, and vowed revenge on her supposed team of investigators but she really was thankful for the slow night and the chance to stay in the lab, with Grissom! Especially with the rain still coming down ready to unleash a flood to wipe out man kind.

She shuddered just imagining what it be like to be trapped out in the desert when a flash flood hit. She prayed that never happens to her.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

The silence was unbearable.Grissom was about as entertaining as one of his prized cockroaches. She sighed and wished she could look outside, but since his office was hidden in the middle of the lab there was no windows, just endless shelves of specimens.

"Thank you for helping me, you didn't look so well, I didn't want you out in the rain getting sick."

Sara smiled and continued to write out some dates on documents. Alright, so maybe staying and helping Grissom really wasn't that bad. "You're welcome, Thank you, I may be stubborn so you forcing me in here was a good thing."

"You are looking much better, the color is returning to your face."

She blinked, that was unexpected but now that she thought about it, she hasn't rushed off to the bathroom since she has been in here. Maybe he had some kind of anti vomit experiment in here or something. Jesus… how was she going to tell the team about Hank… and the baby?

"It must have been Hank's cooking." She muttered and never noticed how tense Grissom got from the mention of Hank's name.

Grissom set his pen down and looked at the brunette. She was biting her lip in concentration and had bits of pieces of her hair fall out of her hair tie. She looked tired, but something was different about her, she was smiling more and she seemed to have gained some much needed weight. He hated to admit it, but seeing Hank was giving her the diversion away from work. There was just no way they would work.

"You look good Sara." Had he really just said that out loud?

She looked up surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Um… lately, you look… relaxed, happy. I'm glad you found a … diversion."

She only nodded obviously confused by this man. Since she met him she knew he felt something… if not only admiration for her. So when she came to Vegas she had thought he wanted to pursue something with her. Then she found out that he would be her direct supervisor and her feelings were conflicted. But she really wanted him; she could feel the tension build every time they were together. Now that she was with Hank, the man still continued to confuse her, she still wanted him but she was scatter brained so much that it was hard to tell why.

"Hank is… growing on me." She said simply. And it was the truth, at first Hank was just someone to go out to dinner with instead of hanging out by herself, but now he was someone she could go home to and love. Was she in love with him or did she just love him?

Same goes for Grissom, why did he attract her to him so bad? Was it his intellect? He was handsome that is for sure but she is fifteen years younger then him, why so obsessed with him? He would make another older lady like Catherine happy. Was it his awkwardness around other people attract him to her? Was it lust? Was she really in love with him? If for some sort of twist of fate he decided to announce his undying love for her, would she leave Hank with a drop of a dime for Grissom? Would Grissom even want her while she's carrying Hank's baby?

Fuck… her head was hurting. She stood up suddenly startling Grissom out of his paperwork. "You okay?"

"Air. I need air." She turned and walked briskly out of his office towards the back of the lab close to where they stood up all night watching bugs eat a pig.

The breath of fresh air and cold wet air hitting her cheeks over whelmed her. She rushed to the side of the stairs and lurched. Luckily her puke was quickly being washed away from the water being cast out of the storm drains so her embarrassment was saved. Unfortunately Grissom followed her out and placed his hand on her lower back as she puked. Why the hell did he have to go and show affection for her? Her emotions were already on hay wire.

She wiped her mouth off and turned around to look at Grissom's concerned face.

"Would you like to go home?" his voice was soft and comforting.

She popped four of the breath mints Catherine gave her and smiled, "What about your paperwork?"

"I can do it alone, Sara Jesus let me take you home you're swaying!" He reached out to take her hand and gasped when he felt something that isn't ever on her finger. He looked down and lifted her hand, there on her left ring finger was a beautiful white gold band with three studded dark blue sapphires.

His eyes widened when he realized what this was. An engagement ring. He caught her hazy eyes that were full of fear and realization. She yanked her hand away and again almost reeled over from dizziness but Grissom caught her by the upper arm.

"Hank?" he whispered.

Sara nodded, "Last night. Alex, at the Wynn. I said yes." Why was her voice quivering? She should be confident and excited. Why did Grissom always have this affect on her? Was she dizzy from him or pregnancy sickness?

Of all the million things swirling in his head all he could muster was, "Con-congratulations." He wasn't jealous, but he was hurt. The sudden realization dawned on him that he lost Sara. He lost Sara Sidle the only woman he has ever truly felt a fascination with, the only person to keep not only his sexual desire up but his intellectual side on peak and constantly shaking his head in wonderment and amazement. She's gone. She will be gone. She's going to be Sara fucking Peddigrew!

"Thank you… Would you still like to take me home?" She asked hesitating slightly.

"Of course, come on, I'll pick you up tomorrow if you haven't gotten your car yet." He guided her shivering form back into the lab and the both of them went out to the garage where his car was.

The drive was silent and Grissom occasionally turned his gaze to her long beautiful fingers until he settled on the ring. It was beautiful, and the sad dark blue sapphires only reminded him of the woman he was going to loose forever. Somehow her dating Hank never felt like loosing her, it felt uncomfortable but never this devastating. Now it was real, all too real. He felt sick and would probably go home after this. He would text Catherine to cover for him.

He parked in front of her apartment structure in the guest area and helped her out with his umbrella. Their shoes were soaked since the water was building up in ridiculous puddles but somehow they made it up to her apartment. The elevator ride was quiet and tense. Sara opened her door and once again Grissom was assaulted with her scent. It was always clean in her apartment, with the scent of anti septic cleaners and pine wood. But something else, whenever he would waltz past her bedroom the scent of pure Sara was what he was constantly smelling when she was around him. Honeysuckles. She always smelt like honeysuckles, and it reminded him of the scent of Spring time, when the bees and butterflies would transfer pollen to each flower. That was Sara that was the scent she always gave off.

He took off his shoes since they were soaked and gave her a questing look. She pulled her own off and grabbed his placing them in the sink upside down, letting the water dry out.

"Thank you Grissom." She said softly and went into the hallway to grab some towels. She gave him one and she disappeared only to come back out in freshly dry clothes: tight fitting sweats and a long sweater. The rain was pouring outside and the lighting flashed lighting up the slightly lit up apartment.

Since only the bottom of his pants were wet she decided not to find some clothes for him. She obviously didn't have pants that would fit him.

"I'll make tea, please, have a seat." She said softly and padded to the kitchen getting some herbal tea. She set the tea pot and pulled two mugs from her cupboard, setting them on the counter with a clink. Then she went to the drawer where she kept all of her tea. Grissom couldn't see her anymore as she went to work on pulling the tea bags out so instead he went looking at a picture on her coffee table.

A twinge of pain coursed through him, it was a picture of Hank hugging and kissing Sara on the cheek. He really has been a jack ass.

"Here." She said sending him a mug full of hot tea. He took a sip and smiled, honey. She loved honey, of course she would slip it in.

"Thank you." He looked at her and watched her shuffle nervously.

"What's wrong?"

Sara sighed, still never taking a sip of her tea. Did she poison it? He looked at his cup curiously, "I didn't poison it." She laughed as if reading his thoughts, "You know exactly what's wrong." Her eyes met his and he knew, them.

"Sara, look, I'm happy for you. Do not feel trapped with me. I … didn't move fast enough."

"I thought for sure, that what we had in San Francisco would grow when I moved to San Francisco but it… died."

"I know… I couldn't … I don't …" How could he say this? What was he feeling? Did he really love her or did he just want her more now that she is officially taken?

"Don't say it Grissom." Say what? That he doesn't love her? Because he really can't say. He cares for her deeply but is that love?

"Sara?"

Their eyes met, "Know that what I have for you is… very special."

Sara set her tea down and smiled, god that was so Grissom. He doesn't know what to say or do so Sara did it for him and hugged him gently. It felt so right. It sent tingles down her spine. Was that normal? With Hank she felt content but with Grissom, it was like melding every emotion with the man. He set his mug down and wrapped his arms around her too. The same went for him, the feelings of compassion went sailing through his body.

Okay he was wrong, he knew what he held for her was way more then just special. But it was too late, no need to confuse her. It was his own fault.

They had no time to react, but as soon as they heard a rough voice break through the silence they peeled away from each other.

"Sara?" Hank stood in the doorway and say he looked pissed was an under statement. He looked murderous. He always hated Grissom, since he could tell the looks he gave Sara and the praise she gave the man. It was in plain sight of anyone, the sexual tension hung in the air like a thick fog clogging the senses.

"I should go, feel better Sara." Grissom stood up and went to Shake hands with Hank but the man just ignored him sending glares Sara's way.

He hated leaving like this, but it was best, he just hope that ass hole didn't give Sara any grief.

"Good bye Grissom, thank you." She said softly and walked over to the door.

He gave her one last look and left hearing the subtle click behind him. He cringed as he heard Hank's loud voice escalate as he walked down the hallway and then he heard it the loud crack and dead silence. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He used every ounce of strength he possessed to not break down the door and tear Hank's head off for even thinking of touching Sara, but Sara's pride would be damaged. She would hate him. He hated himself, but he knew Sara was a tough girl and went into the elevator, the doors closing on not only the apartment floor but out of Sara's personal life forever.

_**!!!!!! Oh no!!! Send reviews so Grissom can get his ass back up there!!**_


	4. The Resistance

**Title – Tuesday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI :(. But I am sure if we all pull our money together we can buy Sara and Grissom to make our own CSI together haha. **

**Summary – Sara finds out she's pregnant. Now she's faced with telling the other's and the pressure of her job. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – This story takes place sometime around the third season.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Once the door was shut and locked Hank rounded on his brunette fiancé, "How could you?! You know how I feel about him! What were planning to do Sara?!" He shouted and got in her face, "Were you going to fuck him so I'd catch you?! HUH?!"

Sara glared at him and reeled her hand back, slapping him hard across the face, "How dare you!"

"Me?! I wasn't the one in another man's arms!" He yelled holding his swelling face.

Sara shook her head, "blow me…" Then she turned around swiftly towards her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

It was true, she did know how he felt about Grissom. He absolutely hated her boss, mainly because he knows how she feels or felt about him so she claims. Sara may have been unfair to him, but who knew why she got so angry. She slumped on her bed and ignored the door slamming shut as he left.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Grissom couldn't focus on his paperwork. All he could hear was that resounding crack. It sent shivers of hate down his spine. He felt disgusted with himself. What if Hank was beating the shit out of her? What if he lost control and …. He got called for a 419 in her apartment.

His eyes widened and he stood up quickly grabbing his keys. He was going to get her and kill Hank. That was when he got a beep signaling a text message. He curiously opened his phone and saw a text from Sara.

SidleS 'Sorry bout that!'

He sat back down breathing easier knowing she was well enough to text.

GrissomG 'It's okay. How are you?'

SidleS 'Better, Hank was out of line, sorry. Can you pick me up tomorrow?'

GrissomG 'of course. Sara… I heard him hit you.'

SidleS 'HAHA!! He didn't hit me! He got in my face, started yelling so I gave him a good whack to the side of the face for being an asshole. Thanks for your concern though.'

Grissom wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or sigh in relief. How could he be so stupid to even think Sara would take a beating from Hank? Any guy who came near her with intent to harm should count their blessings they still have all body appendages.

GrissomG 'Oh thank goodness. I should have known.'

SidleS 'Good thing you didn't burst the door down, I would have slapped you too haha!'

GrissomG 'Wouldn't doubt it. Going back to work now, see you tomorrow.'

At least now he could focus on actually getting some paperwork done. Still… it nerved him how he just walked out on Sara being potentially beaten. That wasn't like him at all… was it secretly what he wanted? So she'd leave him, come to him instead? Was he that heartless? Just what the fuck was wrong with him?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

As the weeks went by the weather turned from blistery cold to warm and finally to hot. The sun slowly began to get hotter and hotter sending sun burn kisses on the flesh of pale skin, slowly changing the color. It was still comfortable outside and the best time to get all of the yard work done or finally get the yard sale done and over with for that bit of pocket cash. It was also the perfect weather for crime to start springing. It was warm during the day and breezy at night, perfect for a crime spree.

Unfortunately Sara's morning sickness was not releasing its unpleasant holds on her. She would get sick at a crime scene from smells and that alone bothered her. She was now four months pregnant and beginning to barely show. She wore loose shirts that flowed around her midriff and not a single person made a comment on her weight, nor were any rumors starting. But if her morning sickness didn't die down soon people are going to begin to wonder.

Hank and Sara made up and haven't mentioned the fight since then. He did everything to make her comfortable and even spent the night with her. He never spent the night! Needless to say it was nice having him spoon up behind her holding her fast growing belly holding their baby. They still haven't found the sex out and weren't in a hurry to say the least.

Sara's relationship with Grissom was confusing, one minute they would be okay and then she would get into a mood and be angry at him. He was confused and couldn't understand what he did, but it was just her. Slowly they were drifting apart. Either it was because he knew he had to back off or they just were because of Sara's recent engagement.

Only after a week Grissom found out the whole team found out when Catherine nearly ripped Sara's finger off in her haste to see the 'rocks' Hank got for her. An engagement party was held much to Sara's dismay and arguments. When Catherine wanted a party, she got a party!

Things were starting to die down, except for the bile quickly rising in Sara's stomach. She rushed through the bathroom doors and threw up her breakfast. She lay on the floor puking her guts over the toilet and kept thinking back to her college days when she tried to out drink the boys.

Except this wasn't alcohol induced, this was her baby sucking away her steel stomach and making itself an unsteady home stirring up her hormones and balances.

She laughed and rubbed her fingers over her slightly swollen belly, her baby. She began to feel its heartbeat. She thought it was gas until it never went away. It felt like a butterfly flutter. It kept her at ease knowing her baby was quickly growing just as biology intended.

She couldn't wait to hold her new baby and count its fingers and toes!

She couldn't be sure when she was going to tell the team she was pregnant, but right now she didn't feel right. She wanted to feel excited and ready to tell her team mates, not anxiety and remorse.

She picked herself up from the floor and washed her face off, hoping to return some of the color back to her cheeks by pinching them softly. When she was satisfied she left the bathroom towards her evidence she left behind. It was never a good idea to leave evidence unintended.

Her missing person's case quickly turned into what was looking like a suicide. It was always depressing to see these people so full of life in the beginning but as time goes on and the cracks in their hearts tear so does the life. They give up, and can't see beyond the dark fog in front of them.

This thirty two year old woman has been married for seven years to her husband, that was until he reported her missing yesterday. He claimed they had a fight over adoption again. Mrs. Whitley couldn't conceive children and her husband wanted an heir so adoption was looking good. Mr. Whitley admitted to not getting along with his wife lately due to her depression. Bottles and bottles of anti depressants lined the bathroom mirror cabinet.

She disagreed and left but never came home. Sara and Nick were working the case. They found her body in the Colorado River just south of Hoover Dam. A high level of alcohol was in her blood stream and tons of rocks were shoved in her pockets. A fisherman got her hooked on his line and called it in.

Sara was just wrapping up the case. Suicide.

Sara was just finishing up her final notes on her paperwork when she heard a commotion coming from the front desk. She lifted her head and strained her ears. It sounded like Judy was saying something and another woman's voice could be heard. Then Grissom's deep voice broke in silencing everyone.

Then heavy footsteps were heard along with tiny heel steps.

"Sara?" She turned around to see Grissom leaning in the door way, "Are you almost done? You have a visitor."

Sara cocked her head in confusion and nodded her head trying to see who was standing next to her boss. When it was clear she couldn't she nodded, "I'll be out there in a second."

Grissom nodded and turned around, "She will meet you in the front lobby." And left taking the person with him.

Just as promised Sara wrapped up her case and dropped her final documentations on Grissom's desk and headed out to the front lobby. She stopped dead in her tracks. There standing next to Grissom and Judy was a long haired brunette clad in a business suit and heels. She was slim but no where near as slim as Sara's frame. She had a soft, round face and squinty, pouty eyes and thin lips. Her dark hair only complemented her tanned skin.

"Hello," Sara said extending her hand, "I'm Sara Sidle."

The smaller brunette shook hands, "Elaine Alcott, may we speak in private?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Grissom. He nodded and left.

The two women sat down and examined each other. Sara wondering who and why she was here and Elaine was wondering why Hank would leave her for this woman! It took some digging but she found out why Hank really left her, in several of his messages a woman named Sara was mentioned. On a post it, in one of his books was a message from the CSI crime lab, 'come over tonight Love Sara S'.

So Elaine did some digging and came up with two CSI's with the name Sara S. Sara Sidle and Sara Stone. She made small talk with Sara Stone one morning strolling in here asking information on a possible opening in the office job.

She found out Stone was Married and had two kids and never knew a Hank when Elaine told her about her relationship with Hank Peddigrew. So she came to the conclusion that Sara Sidle was the right woman. She had to tell her, it was the right thing to do… right? If she had a friend that knew Hank was two timing her she would have loved to have been told.

"Have we met before?" Sara asked smiling slightly. Elaine had to admit even with that small gap tooth, she was beautiful. She was tall, thin, and not at all ugly. She had a different type of beauty, more like beauty of confidence. Her personality shown through her core sending pleasant vibes towards Elaine.

"No, but we have met indirectly." Elaine smiled pleasantly.

Sara laughed, "I'm not sure I am following…"

"Hank Peddigrew."

Sara's eyes looked up into Elaine's and her smile faded, "You know Hank…?" She started slowly.

"Actually, I would like to start off by saying that I am not here to hurt you in any way, just to make you understand and be cautious."

"Okay… I'm confused."

"Hank and I have been dating for two and a half years when he suddenly left me saying we weren't going anywhere. After doing some digging, I found out he was cheating on me with you and apparently left me with no reason to be with you."

"What…? No… that can't be… Hank wouldn't."

"I thought he wouldn't either, but it just goes to show how much your really know someone. Look sweety," Elaine put her hand on Sara's shaking one, "I'm upset too and I don't want to cause any problems for you but if he cheated on me, and one of my friends knew about it, I would love for them to tell me."

"But… Hank… is a good guy."

"Look, if I never guessed this for a moment, then… what makes you think he won't do it again?"

She stood up and gave Sara's hand a reassuring squeeze and left the CSI building with Sara only staring after her in shock and disbelief.

All this time… all those times he never wanted to come over or said he was busy … it all made sense. He was with another woman. He must have broken it off with Elaine because of Sara's pregnancy. As sweet as that may sound she couldn't do it. She couldn't be with him… but could she do this alone? Could she have a baby by herself? Could she handle everything without a father? Too many questions… oh her head was hurting! She couldn't possibly stay with him though, no matter what the circumstances. She always told herself that if she were to ever be cheated on, she would break it off immediately. Well … now was her chance. But could she do it? Would she stay with him just for the baby's sake? No… his past would be with her for the rest of her life. The doubts would be in her mind and every time he was gone she would wonder. Her accusations and his unworthy trust would break apart any marriage.

So it was settled. Sara was going to raise this baby by herself and she was going to break it off with Hank. Elaine deserved that much. If she was going to be hurt by him then Sara was going to hurt him by leaving. She groaned thinking about all of the court meetings she will have to attend… good thing they aren't married so he can't try to take her baby. He can only ask for visitation rights.

Sara stood up and felt a bad head ache coming on and drug herself to Grissom's office. He looked up and frowned, "You okay?"

She opened her mouth ready to say she was fine, but in truth she was not, "I finished my case. May I leave for the day?"

He studied her posture, slumped shoulders, trembling fingers, furrowed eyebrows, slightly red eyes. She was upset, beyond upset. He wasn't going to ask, since Sara was a private person, she would never tell him.

"Of course, hey Sara!" He called before she could leave in a rush, "If you need anything, you know where I am."

She paused for a moment and then nodded to him, turning around, she left for the day.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

She drove out to her apartment and spent a couple of hours packing his clothes and small things he kept around her apartment and stuffed them into the back of her car. Once that was all set up she drove out to Desert palms Hospital and parked in the visitor's section. She pulled his box out from the car and set it down so she could grab the smaller one and set that on top. Somehow she was able to pick up the boxes, shut the car door, and make it to the reception desk without dropping anything.

"Hank Peddigrew please?" Sara asked setting the boxes down on a chair in the waiting room. Luckily it was quite empty and only had a mother with her young daughter nursing a bleeding finger and an older woman with a middle aged man.

"Oh you're just in time! He got back from a call and is taking a break." The blonde said softly and sending a page out to Sara's soon to be ex boyfriend.

A few minutes later, her tall dark brown haired boyfriend came rounding a corner. "Sara?" He quickly waltzed up to her and grabbed her arms softly, "Are you okay sweety? Can I get you anything?"

Sara tugged away and stood next to his box of things. His eyes brows rose in confusion, "Sara?"

"Hank… I had a visitor today."

"Sara… what's going on?"

"Elaine told me all about the two of you." She said softly and shuffled towards his box.

"Oh god…" Realization finally dawned on him and a cold sweat drenched his body, "Sara I broke it off." Again he tried to pick her hands up but Sara was stuck in her ground and shoved him away.

"Two and a half years Hank? So you were with her while you were with me! I was the other woman. You can't just up and leave another woman for me just because you knocked me up!"

Hank looked around afraid of… what? His reputation, pride? "Please Sara, I did love Elaine but it died quickly. When I met you I realized that what I was looking for in a woman was somebody who's desire is to help people! Please Sara when I found out that you were pregnant I really couldn't be happier. I want you in my life, not Elaine."

"No Hank! It's over! It's the least I could do for Elaine, you used me as your decision maker. You cheated on her and you expect me to believe you won't do it to me?"

"Sara think about the baby!" Hank was begging, he knew it but he couldn't loose Sara, not like this. Not because of Elaine. He loved Sara and wanted nothing more then to start a family with her. He came to a decision and it was Sara, Elaine had nothing to do with this.

"Take your stuff and leave me and the baby alone!" Sara whispered harshly and picked up his boxes thrusting it at him.

"No! Sara, please!" He dropped the boxes not caring there was a sickening crunch from glass breaking and tried once again to take Sara's hands. Tears were now starting to form from the desperation he was feeling.

"Hank, please." Sara sighed exasperated, "The doubt will always be in my mind. Our marriage won't work. You will be gone for hours at a time and I will… be left wondering exactly who you are with. It will not be a good environment for the baby. If you want visitation rights, bring it up to the courts but you will not keep me or the baby." She took the ring on her finger and handed it to him softly, "Take care Hank. If you really love someone then break it off with your previous relationship before hand." She turned around and left leaving a stunned Hank behind. She ignored his pleading cries of 'come back, I love you!' and kept on walking. This was the end of Hank and Sara, but it was just the beginning for Sara and her new baby.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Sara sat outside of a park thinking and watching as the birds or stray cats made their way through the bushes. It was late nearing midnight so there wasn't a single person out except maybe a bum. They would just pass out and leave her alone.

The wind picked up, sending heavy chills down her spine leaving goose bumps in its wake. She went to her car and silently drove to her apartment when she saw the exit sign for Grissom's house. It was an impulse action but she got off on his exit and went to his house.

She couldn't risk showing up to her apartment and then Hank burst in there begging for forgiveness, it just… she wasn't strong enough for that. Not yet. It was hard enough leaving him behind after hearing his tears of 'what about the baby?!' At least she knew he did care for the baby. But it was no excuse for what he did. Sara had to be strong and not back down.

Sara knew Grissom was always home at this time, if they weren't busy. He came home on his lunch and fed his 'pets' and experiments. She couldn't be sure as to why she came to Grissom… and not Catherine, even though she was never close to her.

She punched her steering wheel and got out of her car walking up the steps towards his town house. He had a nice little place, small yard with a few exotic flowers lining the planters and a small valley of grass along the side walk. There weren't any statues or figures giving cheesy lines about 'home is where the heart is' just flowers and grass.

She rose her hand up and knocked. Suddenly she was feeling out of place and awkward. What if Grissom was upset that she came by? What if he told her he was busy and had to go back to work? She didn't have to think about another what if when his door swung open to reveal a surprised Grissom.

"Sara!" If his face hadn't already told her she'd know now by his voice.

She swore it was the baby mixing her hormones up, because she was so strong before not shedding a tear in front of Hank. But standing here now, not knowing what to say and watching Grissom's bewildered face she crumbled and cried. It took Grissom a second to react, and once his brain registered after the surprise he immediately took her in his arms and brought her inside the warm house.

Her whole frame was shaking in his arms, and all he could do is hold her as she cries. She brought her fingers up and caught the back of his shirt holding on tight as if they were flying through the air and she was afraid of falling.

But in truth, he was her clutch right now.

How long she had been crying he wasn't really sure but he noticed that when she stopped her body was so worn out she just slumped on him. He stroked her hair and walked her over to the couch and set her down. She was lost in her own mind, she wasn't paying attention to anything around her so he got up and grabbed a glass of water.

He gave it to her which she took gratefully and downed the water. It seemed to do the trick because she looked at him.

"Feel better?" He asked taking the empty cup from her fingers and setting it on the coffee table.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"Hey…" He chuckled softly scooting closer, "You never have to be sorry."

"Hank… was seeing another woman for two and a half years and… seeing me at the same time." She said softly out of know where.

"Oh… Honey." He hugged her again and thought for sure Sara would cry again but she just stayed limp in his arms.

"I broke it off with him… I … it was the least I could do for Elaine, the woman he was cheating on."

"Listen, why don't you get some rest? You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." He said taking her hands in his and guiding her to his bedroom.

How many times has he thought of having her in his bed? None of them ever existed with him not in the bed with her. He shook his head and let her do her own thing in his room.

"I'll call off the rest of tonight, just, sleep. I'll be out here. We'll talk in the morning Sara." He said tenderly and closed the door.

All Sara could do was sit there and shut her mind off. It didn't matter that she was in Grissom's bed, sleeping in her clothes or feeling sick, all that mattered was sleep. Comfortable sleep.

_**Haha I love everyone's reactions to Hank and his lovely nick name Hank the Skank haha. Beautiful! I hope you enjoy this chapter and we will be moving on to much better things very soon!! **_


	5. Changes

**Title – Tuesday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer – I don't own CSI :(. But I am sure if we all pull our money together we can buy Sara and Grissom to make our own CSI together haha. **

**Summary – Sara finds out she's pregnant. Now she's faced with telling the other's and the pressure of her job. **

**Rating – T well the story itself is I think T but this chapter is M. I'll think about changing the rating. So… WARNING HALF SMUT. Don't like? Don't read. But… who doesn't like smut…**

**Author's Note – This story takes place sometime around the third season.**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

The weeks were moving on faster then expected and Sara's five month belly was starting to grow and slightly show. Hank repeatedly called and Sara would ignore them. She was content without him, hurt for what he did but she refused to break down and let him back in.

Her relationship with Grissom was growing. She would talk to him after shift in his office and leave it at that. When they went for breakfast with the team they would stay behind and talk some more.

He took care of her when she was upset the night after her break up with Hank. She woke up in his bed mildly surprised it was empty until her memories came flooding back to her. She woke up to coffee and breakfast. She pretended to drink the dark liquid and when his back was turned she dumped it in the sink.

They didn't talk much about her break up with Hank, just that if she needed someone he was there. And that was how it began. Slowly they began opening up and talking more. Nothing was happening. Sara wasn't ready, not with this baby coming. Grissom wouldn't want her if she was pregnant with another man's baby. So until she was sure of herself and his wants then they would only remain friends.

Grissom was more then ready to move on with Sara, the problem is, she wasn't giving any hints that she wanted more from him. Was he too late? Was she scared from Hank two timing her? He only knew that he would wait until the end of time for her, after all the mistakes he made it was the least he could do.

When Sara came into work early that night Grissom had a grilled cheese sandwich for her, and she gratefully ate it. They had a pleasant talk about what they did before they came into work until the rest of the team filed in.

Grissom handed out assignments and out they went. Sara was making faces, she was stuck with Grissom in the dumpsters… Meaning it was going to be smelly and hot. He would make her get in the dumpster for the DB, claiming something about his bad knees. She really didn't want to show any signs of weakness but lately any smell or elemental weather was causing her sickness.

If she didn't get control of it soon, people were going to start rumors. Sara went to her truck, grabbed her kit and set off in search of Grissom. She caught him waiting by the truck and stopped dead in her tracks when he pulled his shirt off. Of course he was wearing an under t shirt but it was better then seeing him in those baggy button up print shirts he wears.

Sure he was pudgy around the middle, but he had muscles and she could just imagine him over her breathing heavily thrusting into her with unbridled passion and oh! He covered himself up with those stupid CSI overalls! She blushed when he turned around and caught her staring at him. Damn! She had to be having such outrageous hormones since she got pregnant.

She walked over and set her kit in the trunk and stepped into her own overalls and smiled at Grissom, giving him the 'okay were ready' signal.

"You drive?" He asked her and held up the keys for her. Personally he hated driving; it scared him half to death knowing that when he drove to and from work he ended up to his destination not remembering anything while on his way. He spent so much time thinking and no time paying attention to the road.

She took the keys, "Sure." And hoped in. Unlike Grissom Sara was careful and observant of the road. She had a road rage deep inside, but it took a lot to get her pissed. Like the one time a truck tried to literally ram her off the road. It was late at night and she was merging onto the freeway, well some truck didn't see her and started merging into her lane. Okay, she could deal with that, she was most likely in her blind spot. So she just sped up since it was the closest to get away from him. Well he took it as she was cutting him off, so he flashed his brights making it hard for her to see as he pulled away and next to her trying to push her into a K rail. Fucking nutter scared the shit out of her. She called Brass and had him investigate the guy. Turns out he was drunk while driving.

Sara pulled up to the cop cars and turned the engine off and opened the trunk so she and Grissom can grab their kits and begin.

To say she was feeling sick was an understatement. The body stunk by itself, but mixed with melting icee's and alcohol and some other sticky substance Sara would rather not know turned her stomach in several different ways. Ten times, she had to run to the side of the dumpster and pray she didn't throw up. But she did, once, luckily when no one was paying attention. Although a young cop slipped and fell in it while he was taping off the perimeters. Luckily he blamed it on some guy named Steve.

Finally the body was released and sent out to the coroner's office and Sara set out processing the inside of the dumpster while Grissom took the perimeter.

After six grueling hours Sara made Grissom drive back to the lab while she lay down in the back seat saying the fumes in the dumpster made her light headed.

After three times of Grissom asking if Sara was alright and two times of Sara saying she was alright and one threat later, they made it to the lab.

Grissom and Sara logged the evidence and decided to call it a day since it was slow that night anyways. They separated and he went towards the lockers while she went to find some water.

Everyone was still out on cases while she strolled the halls alone. It was quiet and only the lab rats inhibited the halls. Greg smirked and winked at her as she walked by and all she could do was smile back. Finally she made it to the break room and stole Catherine's Ritz Crackers. She would buy her some more, but she was starving! She downed a water bottle and half a bag of Ritz and decided a shower was in order.

She went to the locker room and was pleased nobody else was here and grabbed her clothes. She stepped into the changing curtain and pulled her smelly clothes off throwing them into a bag making a mental note to clean them right away.

When she stepped out and through the double doors leading to the shower stalls she cringed when she head the water running. Somebody was in here and taking a shower. And to make matters worse just as she finished sliding her clothes into a cubby the shower turned off. She hated being in here with other people, it just didn't feel right.

She heard the curtain pulled back and was about to make a sarcastic witty joke when she saw who was standing there with soaking wet hair and khaki pants no t shirt and a towel over his shoulder.

Fuck me sideways and pull my hair was he hot. Or wet… either way for an old guy he made her thighs tremble and her body ache with a heat like never before.

She was about to say hello, when she noticed she was standing in his way in nothing but a towel. It was cold and her towel was short.

"Still haven't jumped in the shower yet?" He mumbled awkwardly.

"I was hungry for some crackers." How lame did that sound.

"Hey… um… you feeling alright? I mean at the scene… you looked like the smell was bothering you." He rubbed the back of his head and she smiled. He was adorable.

"I am. I'm sorry I threatened to shove my shoe in your mouth." She laughed lightly and to her relief he did too.

"Hey you…" he reached his hand up to her cheek and she flinched! Why the hell did she flinch? He stopped and when he saw the go-ahead with her eyes he reached his hand out rubbed her cheek, "You had muck on your cheek."

"Thank you" she whispered but his hand still lingered. With his thumb still rubbing her cheek.

"Sara… You know we…. Can't…."

Was he getting closer? Just in case she licked her lips and parted them slightly. Her heart was thumping in her throat, god she hoped he can't hear that.

His other hand cupped the other side of her cheek and leaned in taking her lips in a soft gentle kiss. His lips grazed hers so softly she had to wonder if he was even there. The small whimper she made seemed to move him and he pressed tightly to her moving his lips over hers slowly and tantalizing. She ran her hands up his arms slowly and he once again deepened his kiss and made it searing hot and wet as his tongue thrust into her parted lips.

She pressed back with her tongue just as hard loving the pressure they applied with their tongues, it went straight to her center. His hands, still cupping her cheeks, slid his thumbs over her cheek bones and broke apart their kiss. Immediately his lips returned but kissing from her lips to her cheeks down to her neck and with her pushing her head back exposing her neck he dipped lower and bit her neck were the skin met neck, hard.

She cried out and grasped his naked back. He quickly soothed the pain by sucking her neck gently and moved back to her swollen lips. Her eyes were heavy and the wetness between her thighs was making this very uncomfortable.

She nearly lost all control when he hugged her tight to his body and felt that hard pressure on her hip. She laughed and kissed his neck.

"What?" He smiled nervously.

"Are those your keys or are you just happy to see me?" She lamely said and laughed at herself for being so corny.

But it worked for Grissom, probably because he was just as geeky as she and shoved her back into the shower stall behind them. She almost lost her towel as her back hit the wall but luckily she caught it and tied it back into place just over her breasts.

Whatever Grissom was thinking, it must have been either wet foreplay or concealing noise because he turned the water on drenching them both. He nearly lost it when her towel molded to her body and caused her nipples to stand out more then ever. His hands were roaming her body faster then she had a chance to complain about the water. Her fingers went up to his hair and held tight as his lips trailed burning hot kisses over her sensitive flesh.

His hands ran up her body and landed on her breasts, giving her the attention she craved and longed for. She knew she looked ridiculous but to Grissom she probably looked like sex. Her hair was sprawled around her shoulder dripping wet and her eyes were so dark from desire it was hard to tell what color they are. Her lips were swollen and parted and Grissom just wanted them on his body anywhere and anyhow. Her legs were parted and leaned on the shower wall for support and … oh he wanted her.

Her hand slid down from his hair to his neck to his shoulder down over his nipple making him groan and … jeez right to his erection. She cupped him tightly and looked him straight in the eye.

He trailed his hand down and kissed her roughly, giving her the desire and pent up love she always wanted and asked of him, as he sought where she needed most to be touched. He cupped her though her towel and she cried out loud and it was the most erotic noise Grissom has ever heard. It was a mix between a cry and a mewl. Never has she felt these kinds of sensations. Being pregnant only heightened her sexual desire. She threw her head back and let his fingers explore her hot and wet depths as she too put pressure on his twitching member. She managed to slip her fingers in through his pants and feel him completely. He was everything she could have hoped for, well endowed, silky, hard, and just pure Grissom.

"Ahh…. Oh…. Please!" She cried, tears coming to surface and she almost fell as her knees buckled as two of his finger slid into her burning core. His thumb made hard circles around her clit. Luckily he held her tightly around her waist and used his body as a clutch to hold her up.

She couldn't think, and she was sure as hell that he couldn't think either. Especially with the way his fingers impaled her dripping sex to his knuckles not caring that her juices were flowing down his hands and wrist.

She had a thought as she cried once again, and Grissom had to kiss her to be silent if they could do this without alerting the baby once it is here.

Baby?! Oh god! Grissom doesn't know about her baby! He won't want the responsibilities of taking care of another man's baby!! She pushed him back and bit her lip. This time, her tears were real and not of passion.

"Sara?" His voice was so hoarse and husky it almost made her want to say fuck it and jump on his dick and let him have his way with her until she couldn't walk but she knew this was not the answer. Her life is going a different direction and she lost her chance with Grissom when she found out she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered, and she really meant it and gently pushed him out of the way and as fast as she could, and ran out of the shower stalls leaving a very shocked and confused Grissom behind.

"Sara…." Grissom leaned against the wall feeling like a train hit his heart once he heard that door slam.

When he saw the tears he knew something was up, maybe she still loved Hank… damn he was a fool for doing this to her…

Why is this never easy?

_**Well part smut for you guys! Do not worry! There are only a few more chapters left and that means more Grissom and Sara sexual pent up frustration!**_


End file.
